Perfect Match
by Huziafa
Summary: Hey guys I'm huziafa I have written a book 3 of Perfect match lots of Fan's were bummed that there favorite book was gone I know my version isn't perfect because I just started this I don't have the first clue how to write a book but I will let you guys decide if you like it then tell me so I can write another chapter and if you don't then please tell me how I can make it better


**(Hey**** guys I am new to this whole Fanfiction thing I just downloaded the app I don't know if you guys are gonna like this or hate it so I am only writing one chapter for now if you like it tell me and I will continue to write and if you hate it then also tell me so I can stop so I don't how much I am gonna write but I am not gonna cover the book this is after the events of BOOK 2 )****After the events in the white house the gang is preparing for the wedding of Nadia and Steve (Nadeve) Alexia (MC), Nadia and Amy(your perfect match) are shopping for the wedding dresses after visiting several shops**

_Alexia (MC) Says_

"Okay Nadia stop we visited 7 shops and you didn't liked even ONE dress"

_Nadia replies_

"Hey shut it I have the right to visit as many shops as I like,it's not every day you get married and I need to look PERFECT for the wedding"

_Suddenly you and Nadia hear someone calling you"Hey over here guys"you turn to see Amy(Your Perfect Match) calling from one of the shops you hurry over to the shop where Amy holds_ "**Anelegant gownwith a lace back, long sleeves, and a relaxed mermaid silhouette"**

_Nadia shots in excitement _

"Ohhhh yes this is the one oh Amy I could kiss you right now"

_Alexia (MC) replies_

"Don't even think it, about Amy is mine"

_Amy replies_

"Ohhh am I now"

_Alexia (MC) says_

"Yes you are and no can steal you from me"

_Nadia says _

" Don't worry Alexia I already have an amazing fiancé", "fiance" still feels so werid"

_Alexia (MC) replies_

"I know right"

_Amy says_

"Okay if we are done here then we should get going,the boys are waiting for us"

_Alexia replies_

"Now hold on a minute I haven't even been able to look for any dress for me and Amy you don't have dress either"

_Nadia says_

"Okay I am done here so I gonna go ahead you guys can go look for your dresses together and "cough" do some exploring of the mall as well if you know what I mean"

_Alexia gaspes and replies_

"Nadiaaaaa"

_Amy says_

"Well I wouldn't mind to "cough" EXPLORE the mall so what do you say babe"

_Alexia replies_

"Okay i guess it won't hurt"

_Nadia says goodbye to you and Amy and head's out of the mall with her dress and some other things she picked up__As you and amy search for the perfect dress you come across "_**A MODERN THREE-QUARTER-SLEEVE GOWN" **_you pick it up and head for the changing room Amy also picks a dress and follows you as you reach the changing rooms all the rooms are occupied expect one you give Amy an evil grin and take her hand and head towards the room_

_Amy says_

"I like where you is going"

_Alexia replies with an evil grin_

"I Know you do babe"

_Alexia closes the door behind her and pulls Amy into a long kiss before finally letting go to catch breathe as soon as they Breathe a little Amy pushes Alexia against the door and starts kissing her whole body starting from her mouth and ending on her stomach"__Amy Says_"What do you want to do"

_Alexia replies_

"Amy i want you so badly right now"

_Amy Says_

"Your wish is my command now let's get rid of these colthes"

_Amy undresses herself and then helps you get out of yours,Amy kneels down and ripps your underwear with her mouth__Alexia gaspes and replies with hungry in her Voice_Someone's get wild"

Amy says with an evil grin

"That's one of the many reasons you like me"

_Alexia replies_

"That's true"

_As Amy's mouth runs through Alexia she pulls back a loud moan and then after sometime she gives in__Alexia Says with **HUGE HUNGR**_"Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes,Oh my god"

_After sometime they both put their colthes on and buy the dresses and head back to Steve and Nadia's apartment,as they arive the rest of the gang is already there,Dameine and Alana are drinking shots and solone and Khann are playing _**"CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS 4"**_ and Nadeve are talking to the the wedding planner on the phone, Alexia goes and sit with Alana and Dameine ,as she arrives they both turn to Alexia and greet Alexia in their own way,Dameine says hello and Alana hits Alexia on the shoulder__Alexia says in pain_Ow what was that for"

_Alana replies_

"You never call, never write"

_Alexia replies_"

Sorry i have been busy with work"

_Dameine says_

"Oh I been meaning to ask you how's work going"

_Alexia replies_

"It's not work if you enjoy it,all i have to do is play games all day and get payed for it"

_Dameine Says_

"I know the feeling"

_Alana Says_

"What you been up to lately"

_Alexia replies_

"oh you know the same old same old, okay i gonna check out the what solone abd khaan are up to"

_Alana replies_

"Okay i was just about to get out here myself see you guys tomorrow"

_You make your way to the couch where Solone and khaan are angrily killing other players in the game,Solone's player dies she angrily looks at the screen,solone clams down once she notices Alexia_

_Solone says_

"Hey Alexia how you doing"

_Alexia says_

"I am fine but are you, you looked prettyyyy are angry at the game"

_Solone says_

"i have the right to be angry someone came killed me from behind i mean who does that"

_Alexia says_

I dunno someone who is smart"

_Solone says_

"Ugh i know but it still feels so bad when i made it to the top 2 and then died"

_Alexia says_

"Awww I'm so sorry, what can i do to make things better"

_Solone says_

"You can hug me"

_Alexia says_

"Aww come here"

_Alexia pulls solone into a big hug_

_Solone says_

Anyway i gotta go but it was nice talking to you,i will see at the wedding"

_Solone picks her bag and leaves,as Alexia makes her way to Nadia a big yawn comes over her,she says goodbye to the gang and go back to her apartment to get some sleep_

_Next morning Alexia wakes up, get ready and leave for work,she works for several hours and leave the office, as she goes near her car she sees someone coming towards her from the left she turns and see Amy coming towards,she goes to her and pulls her into a sweet kiss and says_

Hey babe, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be at work,or did you miss me to much"

_Amy replies with girn_

"Your right i missed you too much"

_Alexia says_

"Aww i missed you too"

_Without saying another thing amy pulls Alexia into a passionate kiss and something feels wrong like an itchy feeling ,after a second it hits Alexia she quickly pulls back,and with a surprised look on her face stumbls backward to her car and says_

_**"Your not amy,your your... your Harley"**_

(The End of Chapter 1)


End file.
